Soar Up High!
by Shirozu
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a cute 12 years old girl, has just returned back to Tokyo after 7 years of training with her father, who thought she was a boy! Now Mikan is stronger than most guys, and she's doing her best to make sure that people dont-Full Summ Inside NxM


Me: WOOOHOOOO! I'M BACK EVERYONE! Booyah! I know some of you reading this hates me for not updating my stories after months, -_Tomatoes and other junk thrown while I took out an umbrella- _but I'm back now right? As I was saying, (_or not) _this is a new story that my friend asked me to do, and she gave me this idea. If this came from a manga, please tell me and I will immediately stop doing this story. My friend is an otaku and almost all her ideas are from mangas or anime's -.-". Hotaru and Ruka are ooc here and I'm going to do this story manga style! Anyway, TO THE SUMMARY! -_INTRO MUSIC!!!!!-_

_Summary:_

_Mikan Sakura, a cute 12 years old girl, has just returned back to Tokyo after 7 years of training with her father, who thought she was a boy! Now Mikan is stronger than most guys, and she's doing her best to make sure that people don't find out, or else her chances of making friends is ruined! However, a group of eighth graders seem insistant on making that impossible, as they break the rules and pick on the weak. Will Mikan be able to stop them as the new student council president without appearing to be a "Monster King" as her mother has warned?_

_Just because she's CUTE, it doesn't mean she can't fight! The wild girl, Mikan shall oppose the wickedness in this academy ALL BY HERSELF!_

**Chapter 1**

_

* * *

_

_  
' Yuka-san, Mikan turned out to be a girl. I'll take her back home with me, Sousuke' _A letter said. "Oh my," A woman said as she read the letter.

"OKAA-SAN, I'M HOME!" The door slammed open: Mikan Sakura, 12 years old, the heroine of the story.

"I-I'm home Yuka-san," A man came in and stuttered: Dad, Sousuke, comprehensive combater.

"Welcome back, sou-su-ke-san!" The woman said with an evil aura around her: Mom, Yuka, nurse.

Yuka's aura suddenly became happy and got hyper. "Mikan, long time no see!" Yuka said while crushing Mikan in a bear hug while Sousuke sweatdropped.

Being Mikan, she wasn't affected at all and hugged her mom back. "Yeah, it's been seven years!"

"That's right, that time, Sousuke-san suddenly came back unexpectedly from his training journey and then..."

_Flashback (Five years ago):_

_"I'm Home!" Sousuke barged in the house and spotted a baby playing with a toy car, "Ah! Oh, you gave birth to a baby?"_

_"I gave birth right after you dissapeared five years ago! The baby's name is Mikan." She said with an evil aura surrounding her._

_"All right! I'll bring him up to be a great guy!"_

_"Eh? But she's a-" Yuka was interrupted._

_"All right, we're going on another training journey!" He shouted and ran out of the house with determination in his eyes._

_"DARLING!" Yuka shouted but to no avail, he had already left._

_Flashback End_

"That's what he said, and he took you away with him. Have you been well?" Yuka asked her daughter caringly.

"Yup! I've gotten really strong!" Mikan cheerfully said while her mother twitched.

"Hahaha! Isn't that amazing!? During the past seven years, she's mastered pretty much everything - Aikido, Karate, Chinese self-defense, judo." Sousuke boasted, ruffling Mikan's short-cut hair.

"And yet," He continued," and yet.. she turned out to be a girl!" He huddled up in a corner of a room crying waterfall tears.

_Short Flashback (Three days ago):_

_"Dad, whenever I have a health check up, they always mistake me for a girl." She told her father._

_"Don't tell me.." Sousuke said._

_Short flashback End_

"Mikan, please put a restraint on that strength of yours when you live here." Yuka ignored Sousuke. Mikan replied with a "Why?"

"If you do that at school, people will start calling you 'Monster King', and you won't be able to make many friends."

Mikan's eyes widened and shouted, "I don't want that to happen!"

"During spring break before the opening ceremony, let us turn you into a proper girl, or rather, a normal human."Yuka said with a loving look. "Okay!"

**April**

"Mikan, you'll be late for school." Yuka said in front of the house, staring at the balcony Mikan was at.

"Okay!" Mikan flipped in the sky, her long hair pulled into pigtails mimicking her move _(A/N: She got hair extensions)_ and landed straightly beside her mother.

"Mikan, don't do that at school, you need to become a normal human." Yuka sweatdropped.

"O-Okay, I'm leaving now!" She said and left.

**In School**

_'Starting today, I'll live as a normal! As, a girl, I can go to a cake-buffet store as much as I want. Anyway, there are so many students at a school in Tokyo. When I was in elementary school, there were only two students in total.'_

Her long hair suddenly got stuck in a bush and tried to pull it out.

_'Mom styled my hair for me, and I'm wearing a fluttering skirt, too. I must look more like a girl now.. I wonder if I can make some friends.'_

"Hold on, don't move." A girl came along but Mikan could only see her skirt. Mikan stopped moving so the girl could untangle her hair.

"All right, I untangled it for you." The girl said. Now Mikan could see her face.

"T-Thanks!" Mikan said. _'Wow! This is the first time I've seen such a cute girl!' (A/N: Mikan, have you ever looked in a mirror before? I bet you haven't.)_

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm in class 1-2!" Mikan told her.

"I'm Hotaru Imai. We're in the same class. Let's be good friends." She said.

"Shall we go to the opening ceremony together?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure!" Mikan replied, smiling. '_S-she's my first friend in middle school! I've got to cherish her.'_

"Mikan, want an apple?" She asked.

"Okay, thanks! You're so kind." Mikan smiled. _(A/N: GASP! HOTARU? KIND? THOSE WORDS DO **NOT** GO TOGETHER! But then again_, _Hotaru **is** ooc here, so never mind!)_

_'Hotaru, no matter what happens, I'll protect you with all my strength!_

**In the Hall**

**"Congratulations on being admitted. I'm Tabata, the vice president of the student council. **_**blah blah blah....." **_He talked in a microphone.

The two girls talked while he was talking about what the school does and shit like that. _(A/N: RULES SUCK! LEARNING SUCKS! STUDYING SSSUUUUUCCCCKKKKSSSSSSSS!! WE'RE ALL FORCED TO GO TO SCHOOL! WE DON'T HAVE OPINIONS! SCHOOL SSUUCCKKSS!!)_

"Vice president?" Mikan asked.

"Ahh, that's because the student council president of our school-" Hotaru was interrupted.

**"Well then, since your parents have gone home, please go to your classroo-"** He was interrupted _(A/N: Whats up with people interrupting other people?!)_

"_BAM!"_ The door to the hall slammed open.

Three guys and a girl appeared. "Is the ceremony still going on?" The girl said.

The new students started chattering.

The girl continued," Thank goodness, we made it in time. We have to congratulate you all on getting admitted.

The four suddenly put fireworks on the floor and lit them.

"Ahaha, fireworks!" The girl laughed, everyone gasped.

**"You eight graders over there, cut it out!" **The vice president shouted.

"What the? We only wanted to welcome them." The girl turned to her right.

"Natsume, shut him up."

**  


* * *

Chapter End**

Me: Wow that was a shocker! Natsume is the bad guy? Now that's something you don't hear everyday is it? And don't worry guys, I will continue this story unlike the other which are on HIATUS. But no preview for you! MUAHAHA SURPRISES ARE FUN!

_Signing out,_

_Shirozu, Saturday January 24 2009  
_


End file.
